Scarlet
by VampLuver1998
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the pathetic human she pretends to be? What if she was really Scarlet Salvatore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I, Scarletta Arabella Marie Salvatore, or Scarlet for short, who you probally know as Isabella Swan, am sick of pretending... pretending that I'm some pathetic human who can't fight her own battles, can't stick up for herself, can't make her own decisions. You're probally lost, let me tell you my story from the begining.

I'm not Bella Swan, a pathetic human, I happen to be a vampire named Scarlet Salvatore. Almost 200 years ago my 2 brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, both fell in love with the same manitulive vampire bitch, Katerina Petrova, who had my brothers wrapped around her pretty little finger. She compelled them to hate me, love her, and drink her blood. In my world, becoming a vampire is a helluva lot more complitated than it is for the Cullen's world, for them it's as simple as a bite and a burning pain, but for my race you have to die with vampire blood in your system, and trust me when I say dying hurts like a bitch, then to complete the transformation you must feed off of a human. Anyways Kathrine was captured by our father and Damon and Stefan tried to save her. Our father killed them both but they didn't die, they were turned into vampires. Kathrine somehow managed to escape letting locked up in the tomb for eternity and she saw me out searching for my brothers. She then ran up to me with vampiric speed, and then she bit her wrist and forced me to drink from her. After that she drained me, I came back as a vampire. When I woke up Kathrine forced me to feed and I killed the pesant girl she made me drink from. When I was done draining the girl, Kathrine gave me a ring and explained the rules of being a vampire to me. I asked her why she turned me and she tried to talk me into joining her. I refused and she fled Mystic Falls, my hometown.

Ok now back to the present, I'm pretending to be some pathetic human named Bella, as if that isn't bad enough I'm pretending to be in love with a cold one, which are like half as powerful as my race, not that I'd actually have a problem with that but the one that I'm pretending to be in love with is so... posssive, clingy and frankly, annoying.

I'm sick of pretending, pretending to love Edward, pretending to be a klutz, pretending to be best friends with that pixie bitch, Alice, pretending to be... human. Today is friday and I have 2 hours before I have to be at school and pretend to not know more than the teachers. I went into the bathroom and washed out my brown hair die, leaving my hair a shiny black like Damon's, falling down my back in sexy curls. This morning I didn't put in those brown contacts to cover up my bright forest green eyes, witch are the same shade as Stefan's. Also I didn't wear my usual, ugly ass "Bella" atire, I put my normal clothing choices on, a blood red corset, a pair of black leather skinny jeans, a jade black leather jaket from KRMA, for shoes I wore a sexy pair of red stilletoes, and I toped it off with a pair of channel sunglasses. For makeup, I put blood red lipstick on and did my eyes as smokey cat eyes instead of my usual, makeup that makes me look pale, I'm actually quite tan. Lastly I put onthe diamond rose necklace that Damon and Stefan gotme for my 18th birthday, the last birthday that we celabrated. You see, Stefan and Damon don't know that I'm a vampire and i don't want them to, I can hold a grudge forever and I'm still pissed off at them for the whole Kathrine fiasco.

I decided to take my bike to school today, and not the POS Jake built, I took my lamborghini motorcycle and since I'm a vampire, I didn't wear a helmet. As I pulled up to the sad excuse for a high school, I imedietly noticed 3 things, 1 the whole student body was staring at me, 2 the Cullens weren't there yet, and 3 Jacob was, he was waiting for me on his POS bike. I pulled up next to Jake and saw the pure shock on his face, after he caught my scent and realized it was me, inocent, little Bella.

I smirked at Jake and said "You see something you like?"

Jacob's head shot up and he replied "Bella? What happened to you?" sounding kind of pissed.

Jacob was completely dumbfounded and before I could reply with a smartass remark, I heard Edward's silver Volvo pulling into the parking lot of the this should be fun.

Edward pulled up next to me, no dought mad that Jake was here, then when Jacob's thoughts reached him and he realized it was me, he looked shocked and then and there I made a last minute dicision, to leave Forks, Washington and return to my brothers in Mystic Falls.

Edward stormed over to us and growled "Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

The pixie bitch walked up behind him, figured out it was me and said "What are you wearing?"

I didn't reply, instead I said "I'm leaving and stoped by to say goodbye."

Edward said "No,your not leaving Bella. What about Charlie?"

I said "You cant stop me from leaving and Charlie's not my dad, oh and my names not Bella."

The Cullens and Jake stood there in shock for a minute, and Alice snapped out of it first. She said "What the heck are you talking about?" I had to stop myself from laughing at the fact that alice didn't have the backbone th cuss, but instead I smirked, then let out a menacing laugh and said "My father died almost 200 years ago, now bye." and with that I started my bike and said "Oh and I almost forgot, Edward I'm dumping you" then, I went home, compelled Charlie into forgetting me, packed up all of my "Scarlet" clothes, and I spead away to Mystic Falls on my bike.


	2. AN

Author's Note

I'm sorry for not writing in so long, my mom locked my laptop up in a frickin' safe until school was out because "my whole futures depending on good studying now." What kind of BS is that? And I'm also sorry for this author's note, I know I hate it when ppl put them up all the time. Anyways, now that I'm out of school, I am going to be writing more, and I revised chapt. 1

Sincerely, VampLuver1998


End file.
